Though new artificial fish-gathering underwater reefs have so far been proposed to better the tidal current, improve the fish-swimming space or form many rooms, there was never proposed a simple structure which permitted the activation of photo synthesis, the attachment of seaweeds and shellfishes and the protection and breeding of the fry.